


Do I Wanna Know?

by xMyBlackParade



Series: Free to be you and me [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyBlackParade/pseuds/xMyBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knew a lot about his boyfriend, but he didn’t know much about his house cleaning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Leathermouth!Frank, specifically.

Frank was tired, Frank was honestly very tired. He hadn’t been able to sleep more than a few hours before the sound of his morning alarm was ripping through his ears and waking him up. He remembered glancing at Gerard next to him, still soundly asleep, and silently cursed. He didn’t really understand how he could remain asleep through that amount of noise. But with no other option, he had dragged his ass up and out in less than an hour, and although he loved his band _oh_ so very much and was glad to do his job, he also wished that the idea of setting band practice up in the morning had never  crossed his mind. He couldn’t help but to be cranky.

So when his bandmates saw him and gave him the chance to leave early, he practically ran out of the door, hopped into his car and sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyelids with the heel of his hands. All he wanted right then was to go home, see Gerard, and maybe take him out to eat somewhere.  Then go back home and sleep for the rest of the day. Or for the rest of the week, he wasn’t picky. With that thought in mind, he started the car and drove home, slightly quicker than usual, his shoe pushing a little rougher on the gas pedal.

After a few minutes, he was parking right in front their house. _Their_ home. It was still a little shocking for him; he never thought he would be sharing his place with someone else, not to mention someone like Gerard. They had dated for less than six months when they decided to live together. The news came as a surprise for some of their friends, but they knew they couldn’t spend a lot of time apart anyway, so it seemed like the reasonable thing to do.

Frank didn’t mind the ink and paint splatters everywhere, from skin to clothes and walls and mugs. Frank didn’t mind the hair dye stains in his sink, nor did he mind it when Gerard slept in his favorite shirts. He didn’t mind how Gerard’s bedside table looked more like their actual sink because of the amount of mugs placed there, or how he would suddenly get up and run to another room because he just _had_ to write a new idea down; or the way he could go from barely speaking to getting words out through his elbows in a matter of seconds. He didn’t mind when this happened during sex, either. It was fucking hot, even more when he started babbling in French. That shit was good.

Gerard didn’t care when Frank had friends over and played videogames with them all afternoon, or when he came up with a new idea for a song and spent all day humming the tune under his breath. He hadn’t laughed when Frank refused to eat a sandwich because there were no chips on the side and proceeded to explain the qualities of a good snack, or when he left clothes and shoes scattered everywhere or when an occasional crumb fell on the bed. Gerard was just like that, mind you, but with both of them being so messy, Gerard kind of became a more organized person to make up for it. The place was always tidy thanks to him.  

            They were that annoying couple that everyone stared at because Gerard was energetic and always trying to kiss Frank, they always held hands, they had corny stupid nick names and blasted David Bowie, Misfits, Queen and Bouncing Souls in their stereo so loud that their house trembled. They were so disgustingly sweet, living in their white-picked-fenced, perfectly clean house, and Frank loved every part of it.

Thinking back, the place had actually been cleaned way more frequently than Frank had expected, but he wasn’t going to complain, and a part of him told him it was actually a good thing, because they had done some big messes before. Like that time when Frank went home and Gerard was painting naked so they just went ahead and fucked on a desk, or when Gerard thought some foreplay involving food would be hot and they ended up with chocolate covered bedsheets.

Everything was good, but messy nonetheless. So they’d do all kinds of lecherous shit, Frank would go to work next morning and Gerard would clean in the meanwhile. Frank felt guilty for a long time, allowing Gerard to do all the work, but Gerard had waved it off. “I enjoy it, cleaning,” he had said. “It calms me down.” And after promising to try and reduce the amount of mess he caused, Frank fucked Gerard through their mattress. Because sometimes, life was good like that.

But life exceeded Frank’s expectations when he walked into their place and was greeted with the best sight he had ever been in front of. The stereo was on, playing nothing else but fucking _Katy Perry_ , and Gerard was right there, on his knees, his back to Frank as he leaned down to get something from under the couch. And on his feet, strapped tightly, looking sharp and sexy, were a pair of black high heels. Frank’s mouth felt suddenly dry, and his head felt all kinds of confused. Wasn’t this supposed to be weird? He was sure he should be feeling a little surprised, not aroused. Suddenly, he wasn’t sleepy anymore.

Gerard, who had been singing along the obnoxiously catchy pop song, heard the door opening and turned his head to see. When he spotted Frank, all color left his face and left him looking like paper before returning, three times more intense, making him look red from his neck to his forehead. “Frank,” he babbled before awkwardly standing up and crossing his arms protectively over his chest. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Why are you wearing high heels?” Frank asked quickly, not bothering to give an explanation first. He wasn’t mad, fuck no, he was just really fucking curious and turned on. He closed the door and stumbled forward, eager to put his hands on his boyfriend.

However, Gerard stepped back before Frank could reach him and gave him a sheepish grin. “I asked first, you know?”

“The guys let me leave early. I was sleepy. So, heels?” Frank pointed down to Gerard’s feet, still a little shocked. Gerard scrunched up his nose and looked down, sighing and blushing again.

“Yeah, I’m not telling you. You’re gonna laugh at me.”

“Sweetheart, no, I’m not-“

Frank took another step forward and observed. His gaze ran from Gerard’s feet in those motherfucking high heels, up along his stupidly long and sculpted legs, and realized something he hadn’t before. Gerard was not wearing shorts like he had thought at some point; he was wearing a _skirt_ , a really short, ruffled skirt. Its edges brushed around Gerard’s thighs, and Frank felt a shiver run straight towards his dick. He was wearing his very old, rattled, barely-there sleeveless shirt, and had a bit of eyeliner smudged on the outer corners of his eyes.

“Yes you are.” Gerard arched an eyebrow and stared at Frank. Apparently he had taken way more _appreciation time_ than he thought. “It’s stupid; really, can we just pretend you didn’t _just_ see this?”

“ _Hell no_ ,” Frank protested before launching himself forward and kissing Gerard. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and pulled him as close as possible, Gerard gasping. But when he didn’t step back, Frank knew there would be no problem, and decidedly ignored the fact that Gerard ways noticeably taller than him in those heels. Gerard’s hands shot up to cup Frank’s neck and cheek, long fingers brushing the short beard covering his jaw as their kiss turned into more of a make out session. Frank’s hand slid the opposite way, down over the curve of Gerard’s ass and onto the back of his thighs, making Gerard moan against his lips.

Frank patted the skin there, and without hesitation, Gerard bent his knee up and gave a little jump so he could wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, thighs at his sides, making it look way easier than it was thanks to countless prior times doing the same. Frank moaned and held Gerard up tight, pressing their foreheads together and muttering, “Bedroom,” before walking as fast as he could to said place.

“No, Frankie,” Gerard panted, pulling away slightly. “I haven’t finished cleaning, I-“ Frank stopped past the door and peaked around. The room was a little messy, but nothing too bad, and their mattress was bare but it was still a comfortable mattress. He smirked at Gerard and walked towards the bed, but Gerard shook his head firmly. “I said no!” He scolded, wriggling out of Frank’s arms and crossing his arms. “We’re not getting come on the mattress. Sheets I can wash, but cleaning the mattress is gonna be a real pain in the ass, and I’m not going to-“. His little speech was cut by a gasp when Frank grabbed him firmly again and lead him backwards with a hand on his chest.

“Fine.” he huffed before kicked the door closed and pressed Gerard back to it. Running his nose along Gerard’s neck, Frank pressed himself closer to him. “We’ll just have to do it here, then.”

Before they knew it, their lips were pressed back together, tongues scraping against teeth, hot and messy. Pants and gasps filled the air, warm around them, their bodies’ temperature rising with each touch, kiss and lick. Gerard’s lips broke the kiss and followed a path down to Frank’s neck, sucking and biting on the tattooed skin. Frank moaned and let him, and when it became too much for him to bear, he grabbed a tight handful of red, sweaty hair and pushed down, Gerard immediately getting the hint and dropping to his knees in the next second.

He quickly undid Frank’s belt and threw it away, the metal buckle hitting the floor with a loud sound, while Frank worked on removing his own shirt. By the time the shirt was discarded along with the belt, his underwear was down to his thighs and Gerard was looking up at him, breath ghosting over his crotch. “I didn’t even think the heels would get you going,” he said casually before licking a long, wet strip over Frank’s dick.

Frank’s breath hitched in his throat, and when he spoke, it was with a low, wrecked voice. “Neither did I.” He swallowed and brushed Gerard’s hair back and out of his face, licking at his own lips. “I was very confused for a moment.”

“Yeah. You did look quite overwhelmed back there,” Gerard kept talking nonchalantly, like his lips weren’t swiftly pressed against Frank’s crotch. “I panicked for a second, I thought you’d run away.”

“No, you just, ah-“, Frank hissed softly as he felt Gerard’s warm tongue running down his cock. “You look so good, baby.”

Gerard hummed in response and scratched lightly down his boyfriend’s thigh. “Call me baby again,” he mumbled, lips barely covering Frank’s tip, looking up at him intensely.

“Baby boy,” he said immediately, licking at his lips and pulling at Gerard’s hair softly. “You look good enough to _eat_.”

And with that, Gerard moaned and sank forward, taking as much of Frank as he could into his mouth. Frank reciprocated the moan and couldn’t help but to thrust his hips forward, his eyes closing from the pleasure. He kept whispering short, dirty praises to Gerard, “you’re doing so good, baby”; and Gerard kept moaning and humming around him, lips stretched with a string of drool running down his jaw. He wrapped his fist around the base where he couldn’t reach, and closed his eyes too, looking sinfully hot kneeling there for Frank.

Frank could hardly believe his luck. He was expecting to come home for a nap, maybe a fancy meal, and lots of Gerard, just not in this way. He was surprised, but certainly not disappointed, and when Gerard removed his hand and just deep throated him with teardrops pooling in the corners of his eyes, Frank felt like he could cry because of the heavenly sensation. But he was too close to the edge, too close to coming down Gerard’s throat, and he really wanted the whole thing to last more.

He took a step back and shivered when the cold air hit him. Gerard was already whimpering, nuzzling at his hipbone and looking up at him with red, parted lips, his tongue darting out a little, wanting, silently begging. But instead of stepping back in, Frank urged him to his feet, immediately kissing him again and tasting himself on Gerard, who started kissing him back urgently. Frank slid his hands down to lift the black skirt, already thinking of throwing Gerard’s boxers across the room, but he never found them. Instead of boxers, he could feel _something else_. It was a way more delicate fabric, shorter, and even if he had an idea of what to expect when he looked down, nothing could have had prepared him for what he saw.

Because when he looked down, he couldn’t contain his low groan. _Gerard is wearing panties_ , he tried to register, the lacy edges contrasting against pale thighs and hips even though the fabric was a satiny looking, pale, pink color. With another groan, he pushed his hands into them and grabbed Gerard’s ass in his hands, closing his eyes.

“Jesus _motherfucking_ Christ,” He panted. “You’re wearing panties, Gerard, _fuck_.” When he opened his eyes, Gerard was rolling his eyes.

“Boxers don’t go with this skirt, Frank.”

“For fuck’s sake, _shut up_ ,” He answered desperately before picking Gerard up again and pressing him against the closed door. He couldn’t wait anymore; he _had_ to have him, so he just fisted his cock, pulled the fabric covering Gerard’s ass apart with his hand and pushed swiftly inside him, making him cry out and wriggle around, moans ripping from both of their throats.

It was messy and a little awkward, but they were too engulfed into it to complain about it. Frank’s thrusts were sharp and frantic, and Gerard just held on, moaning and gasping every few seconds, his arms tightly secured around Frank’s neck. Frank had a strong grip on Gerard’s thighs to keep him up, his knees threatening to shiver and let him down anytime he heard the sound of Gerard’s heels knocking hardly on the wooden door mixed with their moans.

Everything was more than good, of course, and Gerard was doing that thing where he tightened his muscles around Frank and fucking _strangled_ his cock with them, but Frank wanted more, and the lacy fabric of Gerard’s panties was sliding back into place, and Frank just really wanted to pound Gerard into their mattress.

Taking advantage of the way Gerard’s face was currently buried into his shoulder and his teeth were biting into his skin, Frank quickly backed away from the door until they were on the end of the bed, and he turned around before pushing Gerard down onto it.

“Frank, no, I said-“, Gerard started to complain, but Frank wasted no time. He pushed the skirt up Gerard’s body, the item scrunching up around Gerard’s waist; pulled the delicate underwear down so hard it snapped at an edge, and set himself between his thighs before sliding into him again, attaching his lips to Gerard’s neck and sucking hard, aching to cover his boyfriend in hickeys. Gerard melted into it, pressing his legs closer to Frank’s side, loud moans slipping from his lips as he pulled on Frank’s hair.

Frank wanted it all to last forever, he could spend _days_ fucking Gerard like this, but he was too turned on and knew he wouldn’t last long. He held himself up with one arm and snuck his free hand between their stomachs, wrapping his palm around Gerard’s dick and stroking him furiously in time with his thrusts.

“God, you won’t walk straight for _weeks_ ,” he whispered in Gerard’s ear, and that was it. Gerard was coming right into his hand, shivering as his orgasm ripped through him, a red flush spreading across his chest and his toes curling.  His insides responded, too, becoming impossibly tight around Frank, and he struggled to hold back a little more.

“Hmm, c’mon, _chèrie_ ,” Gerard mumbled, a smirk spread across his face. “ _Défonces-moi.”_ And fuck, Frank didn’t think the whole situation could get even hotter, but it did. It was like all of his kink-stars had aligned that day, and well, he couldn’t resist anymore.  Another couple of thrusts and he was coming, hard and thick, filling Gerard up and making him moan once more.

He collapsed down and kissed all over Gerard’s face, and when he started whimpering, Frank just chuckled and turned them over so Gerard was on top of Frank, close to him, draping himself over his chest. Everything was silent except for their ragged breaths, but those slowly disappeared into the air after a while, and they were both motionless, too tired to do anything.

After a few minutes, or maybe an hour (he wasn’t really sure), Gerard nuzzled against his chest and mumbled. “The mattress is covered in jizz. Thanks, captain Horny.”

Frank couldn’t help but laugh, bringing Gerard closer and kissing the top of his head. “Look who’s talking. But okay, I’m sorry,” he sighed, not feeling sorry at all. “I’ll help you clean it. I promise.”

            Gerard hummed in agreement, and they fell back onto a comfortable silence, until Frank spoke up again. “Hey, Gee?”

            “Mhm?”

            “Can you please tell me now? Why were you wearing heels?”

            Although Frank couldn’t see him, he _felt_ Gerard’s cheeks getting hotter against his chest. “It’s shameful.”

            “Do I wanna know?”

“I don’t like going to the gym.”

            Frank felt way more confused than before, so he frowned and brushed Gerard’s hair back, trying to make him look at him. “How is that related?”

            Gerard let out a long sigh, turning his head a little to look at him and blushing even more. “I read this article a while ago,” he explained, “and apparently, Victoria’s Secret models clean their house in high heels. And because of the angle, or whatever, it’s a great workout for your… Frank!” He frowned and smacked Frank’s chest, because he had started laughing in the middle of his sentence. “Fuck you, I told you you’d laugh.”

            “I’m sorry, Gee,” he replied, his laughing continuing. “But seriously, where did you read that?”

            “Cosmo.”

            “Oh my God, Gerard. What the hell.”

            “It’s working, though!” Gerard said, moving slightly to straddle Frank’s hips, resting his hands on his chest and wiggling his hips. “Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed.”

            Frank tilted his head and smiled appreciatively, setting his hands on the pale hips straddling him and moving them to Gerard’s butt. “Yeah. Yeah, I have. You should read that thing more often. But what about the outfit? Was the skirt part of the workout plan?”

            Gerard shrugged thoughtfully and leaned down, chastely kissing Frank’s lips. “My legs looked great already. Couldn’t waste that. And as I said, boxers don’t go with this.”

            “Fair enough,” replied Frank. He hugged Gerard close to his chest and closed his eyes, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. “Can I talk you into getting a one year subscription to that magazine? Or a few more outfits like this?”

            Gerard just laughed and playfully hit him again, starting to babble about going shopping and telling Frank the story of how he got that pair of heels and how he thought he may dress like that more often, and right then, _yep_ , Frank thought, _life is good._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smut I am so sorry I am one kinky motherfucker.  
> Also not exactly part of the series I had going on but I figured, hey, established relationship, so why not? Also the title just came from listening to that song at the very particular moment when I had to name this joke.  
> Whatever, I haven't written anything in over a year and it started good and smooth but ended awkwardly cause I'm tired. I'm not even in the mood to edit it. Enjoy the plotless sex!!


End file.
